The present invention relates to alpine ski bindings in general and in particular to dynamic skit boot positioning apparatus for dynamically positioning a skier's weight on a ski.
A ski is often turned using a carved turn, by sideslipping the tail of the ski, or by a combination of both maneuvers. Comparing both maneuvers, carved turns in both racing and recreational skiing are most efficient, while sideslipping the tail of a ski is characterized by a frequently undesirable dissipation of energy.
To properly execute a carved turn, a ski must be rolled on edge with sufficient pressure to bend it into reverse camber. To be sufficient the arc of the reverse camber must be equal to the arc of the turn. Consequently the sharper the turn, the greater is the pressure required.
Generally, the pressure required for a carved turn is applied to a ski using either forward leverage, neutral leverage or back leverage, depending upon the conditions and the performance desired. Forward leverage is applied to the ski by a skier shifting his or her weight toward the tip of the ski and applying forward pressure thereto. Neutral leverage is applied to the ski by a skier assuming a neutral position over the waist of the ski. Back leverage is applied to the ski by a skier shifting his or her weight toward the tail of the ski and applying back pressure thereto.
Most carved turns are initiated with forward leverage to increase control of the ski tip. Forward leverage places the most severe part of the reverse camber toward the tip of the ski; however, if forward leverage is maintained throughout a turn, the tip acts as a brake and causes excessive chatter. For this reason, as soon as the tip establishes the desired arc of the turn, the pressure on the ski is typically moved to the center of the ski or in a position of neutral leverage.
Neutral leverage flexes the ski on a nearly smooth arc. Consequently, sustained turns are best made with neutral leverage.
Back leverage moves the sharpest bend of reverse camber toward the tail of a ski. However, sustained turns generally cannot be carved with back leverage because the ski side-cut is less severe in the back half of the ski than in the front half. Consequently, back leverage is best used for long radius turns on relatively flat terrain or soft snow, although on steeper terrain, turns are often ended with back leverage to provide acceleration. Notably, a most important use of back leverage is to complete with a carving action all turns that are begun by steering a relatively flat ski.
During normal skiing, the majority of a skier's weight is located at the center section of a ski. However, during a turn, subtle changes in leverage will distribute the skier's weight sufficiently ahead or behind the waist of the ski to carve a turn on the front or on the back of the ski. Because of this characteristic of skis, carving the tip of the ski requires only moving the balance point slightly ahead of the waist of the ski. Likewise, carving the tail of a ski requires only a slight rearward balance adjustment.